3rd Times the Charm
by TheBonesGirl33
Summary: Its Lisbon's 10 year anniversary for working at the CBI and Jane has a few surprises for her! Read to see what he got her! This is all Jane/Lisbon, total fluff! Lisbon's point of view. My first review requested another chapter and another chapter I will do!


**A/N- My first one shot! Hope you like it! I was inspired by a sneak preview I saw the other day!**

* * *

I was being lead up the stairs to Janes attic. Earlier when I found him up here he was bing very mysterious, he wouldn't let me see in and he locked the door when he came out. That was unusual! In fact he was being very strange all day! He kept sneaking off and making an excuse to leave. I asked him about it, he just smiled and winked. He can be very child-like sometimes!

Coming to the door he turned around and looked at me. He handed me a blind fold and said "put that on please!"

"What? No! Im not wearing that Jane! Just tell me whats going on! Why am i here? I have things to do!" I said trying my best to cover up my curiosity and excitement.

"Humor me Lisbon, and just put it on!" Jane insisted.

"No! Im not doing it! You cant tell me what to do!"

"Fine! Have it your way!" he said and moved to stand behind me. He placed one hand on my shoulder and the other over my eyes. I automatically reached up and put both my hands on his, keeping them in place. I liked the feeling that ran down my spine when he touched me. So why not keep his hand where they were.

He moved slightly closer to reach in front of me to unlock the door. When he moved the hand on my shoulder he ran it down my arm briefly and it made me shiver.

"Cold?' he asked.

"Nope" I said with a tiny smile escaping my lips.

I herd him chuckle and his breath rustle my hair. I herd the slide of the lock. I herd the grind of the heavy door being moved. I couldn't wait to see what was behind this door! I was so excited I could hardly stand still! Jane had to put an arm around my waist to keep me from running in.

We shuffled in a few feet laughing the whole way. When he stopped, I started to feel for something in front of me but it was no use! Whatever it was it wasn't big.

"Do you promise to keep your eyes closed if I remove my hand?" Jane asked not sure what my answer will be.

"No, but your going to let go anyway because you trust me" I said confident. I wasn't going to peak but he didn't know that!

"Yes, I do...Okay, i'm letting go now! No peaking, I mean it!" He then removed his hand and as promised I kept my eyes tightly shut.

Jane shuffled around for a moment and then came to stand in front me.

"Open your eyes"

Opening my eyes, I look at an ordinary looking attic. It looks the same as it always does. I don't know what i expected to find but certainly not this! He seems to see the confusion on my face and laughs a big hardy laugh that has me frowning. Seriously, there wasn't even a banner! Just Jane, standing in front of me with his hands behind his back, smiling.

I look to him in question and raise my eyebrows. He shakes his head and steps closer. "I would have loved to throw you a party Lisbon but since everyone already did that I wanted to do something different and special. And you hate the spotlight so I new you could use a pick me up after your surprise this morning." He said, smiled and brought something out from behind his back.

It was a familiar white box. I new this box form many years ago when Jane had bought necklaces for Van Pelt and I. I had really loved that necklace and desperately wanted to keep it but it just wouldn't be right! So I gave it back and so did Van Pelt. I couldn't believe he had bought it again!

"I didn't." I looked up at him with my mouth open but quickly shut it.

He handed me the box and I slowly opened it, only to reveal a single note inside. It said _"SRIKE ONE." _

Looking back at Jane for an answer i'm met with a smile. "You better explain because you just about gave me a heart attack!"

He laughed again and said, "You know the phrase 'Third times the charm'? of course you do anyway, that was the first gift I tried to give you. I understand why you gave it back but I really would have preferred the both of you keep them."

"I really did like that necklace Jane but it just wouldn't have been right! And you know it!" I said clutching the box to my chest.

That prompted him give me the second thing he had behind his back. It was a red bow. The kind of bow you but atop a christmas, or birthday present. Then it came to me! It was the bow he stuck to my office door when he gave me the pony for my birthday! I felt myself smile as I reach out to take the bow. That pony was really cute but there was no way I could have kept that gift too. I had no where to keep it! Jane ended up taking it to a really nice farm where it still lives fat and happy. I still go see him from time to time, but jane doesn't need to know that.

"Jane? Why are you showing me these things? Its not much of a present." I said looking at him.

"Well that was the second present you didn't take. So like I said 'third times the charm' I guess you could say its the theme for you present. Hopefully I get something out of too." The last statement I wasn't sure I even herd. I don't think I was supposed to.

"What do you mean?" I asked. He shook his head and wondered over to a box that lay on his bad. He motioned for me to come and sit next to him. I did and took the box from his outstretched hand. Inside the box was some paper that I put aside for the time being and looked at the other objects that were there. I first pulled out a leash. It was a dark emerald green that matched the collar that I pulled out next. Inspecting the collar more I find it has a name tag on it. It says 'Ash' on it. If I was confused before i'm even more so now. Why was Jane giving me things for a dog? I didn't even have one...

"I would have picked him up but I wasn't sure if you would even want him-" Jane started.

"Wait! You got me a dog?" My voice broke a little when I asked. I mean the other gifts before were really sweet but this was just...I don't know! I couldn't put words to it! I wanted to cry! He smiled and that spurred me into action. I threw my arms around his neck and tackled him. We fell on the bed with me on top of him. I let out a small cry of happiness that was also mixed with a laugh. He held on to just has tight.

"So...I think I will take this as a yes!" He asked after a few moments of prolonged hugging.

I shifted to look him in the eyes and just nodded. I saw him reach up and wipe a tear from my eye and cup my face. "Good! We can pick him up tomorrow."

I nodded again and shifted off him. "I cant believe you get me a dog! I have always wanted a dog, but because of my job I didn't think I would ever be able to have one. Im still not sure I will be able to handle it..."

"Oh don't worry! I figured you would say that. Thats why I did this!" he said and reach for the papers I put aside. "Look, I adopted him in my name too! He is yours but I am willing to help take care of him. Oh and the coolest part is, is he is a not quite certified guide dog. He didn't get certified but he is close enough to be considered one so he can come into work with us!"

"You thought of everything didn't you?"

"Yep! I didn't want you to reject another gift so I made sure to cover all of my bases!" Jane explained.

"You had to give me this up here? Why not In my office or the bullpen? No offense, but its a little depressing up here!" I asked.

"Well there is a second part to your present. Its not really a present, it more of something I have to say. There are gifts I have, but its more to help me with this because its a little hard! Just let me talk okay?" He said and got up from the bed to walk over to a plastic tote he had in a corner of his attic. He pulled out a plastic bag and walked back over to me.

He didn't give me the bag first but pulled out a small card from his chest pocket and asked, "Do you know what that is?"

"Its a business card for a rehab center. I think we questioned some people about a murder there?" I said inspecting the card.

"Yes thats right. But thats not why i'm giving you the card. 'Third times the charm remember?' well that was the first time I used three words I thought I would never use again. Yes, I said them to deceive the director so I could snoop in his office but it didn't mean I didn't feel something when I said them. I hope you know what words I'm taking about because i'm not saying them again just yet." He said with a small nervous smile and looked at me for conformation. I just nodded again like all the other times I had tonight.

"Okay good. Now this bag contains the second time I said it to you and that time I really did mean it. I said I didn't remember because I wasn't ready for your reaction. So here is number two." He explained before giving me the bag.

Inside was a bullet proof vest. Three bullet holes were shot in it. It was the vest that I wore when he shot me to fake my death. Now I really did want to cry! So I did. I held on to that vest with dear life. I didn't know what to say. Of course I loved him too but was I ready to say it to him? It took a lot to even admit it to myself!

"Teresa? Please look at me!" Jane said lifting my face up from the vest to look at him. "You don't have to say anything but I do have one last thing to give you." He then pulled a chain out of the same pocket that he got the card. "This is number three..."

I looked at what was in his hand and was shocked to see it was a necklace. Not just any necklace it was a cross with little tiny emerald embedded in the silver. It looked custom made and expensive.

"Look on the back." Jane suggested.

So I did and what I saw there only made me love him more. It was an inscription that read _'I LOVE YOU, FOREVER & ALWAYS'. _

"I love you too Patrick!" I said and grabbed his face to kiss him.

Our lips met in a passion that I had only dreamed about. The kind you read about and see in movies but you never actually think is possible. Our hands everywhere, tugging at clothing and at each others hair. I never let go of that neck lace. It was the second most important thing to me know, the first being the person in my arms.

We broke apart for a moment and Jane moved to put the necklace on me but I didn't let him. I had something to say first.

"When you put that on me I want it to be the only thing i'm wearing! Are you okay with that?"

He smiled and captured my lips once more. I think I can safely take that as a yes!

* * *

**A/N- At first I was going to have a scene where Jane and Lisbon went and got the dog but I liked what I ended up doing better. I hope you do too! please review! Sorry if there are any mistakes I really didn't feel like proof reading!**


End file.
